Do You Believe in Santa?
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Kata Kakashi-sensei, Santa Clause itu ada. Santa akan datang jika ada boneka salju di depan rumah. Dan Naruto percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kakashi-sensei. Do you believe in Santa ?


[Oneshot]  
Title : Do You Believe in Santa?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Hatake Kakashi  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Family  
BGM : Exile - Last Christmas

* * *

Sekilas chara :  
Neji (7 thn), Sasuke, Naruto (6 thn)  
Mereka tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan di Konoha. Mereka sangat akrab.

* * *

1 hari sebelum Natal.  
Konoha ditutupi salju.

04.15 pm.  
Konohagakure, sebuah panti asuhan di Konoha.  
Tepatnya di halaman.

"O holy night... The stars are brightly shining", Sasuke sedang latihan menyanyikan lagu"O Holy Night"untuk acara nanti malam di Gereja.

Neji sibuk melempari Sasuke dengan bola salju yang dibuatnya.  
"Neji-nii! Aku sedang latihan! Jangan menggangguku!", marah Sasuke.  
Tetapi Neji terus mengganggunya. Karena terus diganggu, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti latihan dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang membuat sesuatu dari gumpalan salju.

"Naru sedang membuat apa?", tanya Sasuke.  
"Boneka salju", jawab Naruto senyum-senyum.  
"Untuk?", tanya Sasuke.  
"Naru mau mengundang Santa Clause ke rumah kita", jawabnya polos.  
"Untuk?", tanya Sasuke lagi.  
"Naru mau menitipkan surat ke Santa", jawabnya sambil membuat gulungan bola sedang dari salju.  
"Surat? Untuk?",  
"Untuk Jiraiya-jii",  
"O"  
"Naru kangen sama Jiraiya-jii", kata Naruto.

Jiraiya-jii adalah kepala panti yang meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu. Jiraiya-jii adalah sosok paman sekaligus ayah yang baik di mata anak-anak.  
"Aku bantu ya", kata Sasuke.  
Sasuke mulai membantu Naruto membuat boneka salju.

Beberapa menit kemudian.  
Saat boneka salju hampir selesai.  
Tiba-tiba ...  
"Datanglah seorang raksasa dan menghancurkan istana salju yang sedang dibuat para kurcaci!", teriak Neji sambil menjatuhkan diri di atas boneka salju yang telah dibuat Sasuke dan Naruto.

Boneka salju itu hancur dan tidak berbentuk. Neji tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan Naruto mulai menangis.  
"Lho, mengapa malah menangis?", tanya Neji berhenti tertawa.  
"Neji-nii jahat! Kami sudah susah payah membuat boneka salju, tapi kau malah menghancurkannya!", marah Sasuke.  
"Ayo, kita buat lagi!", ajak Sasuke sambil menyeka air mata di pipi Naruto.  
"Jangan hancurkan lagi ya, Neji-nii. Kami mau mengundang Santa Clause. Santa suka boneka salju", kata Naruto berhenti menangis.  
"Apa? Santa Clause? Santa itu hanya dongeng tahu. Tidak ada di kehidupan nyata!", jelas Neji.  
"Santa itu ada! Santa akan datang kalau ada boneka salju di rumah", protes Naruto.  
"Bohong! Kata siapa?", kata Neji tidak percaya.  
"Kata Kakashi-sensei!", jawab Naruto.  
"Kakashi-sensei?", Neji terdiam.

Mereka tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Neji. Mereka kembali mebuat boneka salju lagi. Sedangkan Neji hanya diam, termenung memperhatikan mereka.

* * *

Boneka saljupun selesai dibuat.  
"Taraaah...", teriak Sasuke dan Naruto senang.  
"Huh! Kecil sekali! Santa mana bisa melihatnya!", sindir Neji.  
"Biarkan saja!", cibir Sasuke.  
"Biar aku buatkan yang besar untuk kalian!", kata Neji.

Neji mulai membuat boneka salju yang besar untuk mereka.

* * *

Boneka salju big size selasai dibuat.  
"Ini yang namanya boneka salju! Sudah besar. Lengkap dengan mata, hidung, mulut, dan tangan! Coba bandingkan dengan boneka salju yang kalian buat tadi. Jauh berbedanya kan?", pamer Neji dengan sombong.

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung berlalir dan meluk Neji.  
"Neji-nii hebat!", puji Naruto dan Naruto.

Kemudian Kakashi-sensei datang menghampiri mereka bertiga.  
"Anak-anak, apa kalian tidak kedinginan bermain di luar sini? Dan kalian sedang membuat apa?", tanya Kakashi-sensei.  
"Boneka salju", jawab mereka.  
"Wowww... Besar sekali! Kalian yang membuat?", tanya Kakashi-sensei kagum  
"Betul!", jawab mereka senyum-senyum.  
"Padahal aku yang buat tu!", bisik Neji kepada Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menghiraukan bisikan Neji tersebut.  
"Santa Clause pasti senang melihat ini!", puji Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

08.00 pm.  
Di Gereja.

Kakashi-sensei, Neji, Naruto dan anak-anak panti asuhan lainnya sedang duduk di kursi penonton. Mereka sebentar lagi akan menyaksikan penampilan Sasuke. Sasuke ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara malam Natal di Gereja. Sasuke menjadi lead vocal dalam koor tersebut.  
Kini tiba saatnya Sasuke dan kelompoknya tampil. Lampu penonton mulai diredupkan. Musikpun mulai dimainkan.

_"O holy night the stars are brightly shining_  
_It is the night of our Savior's birth_  
_Long lay the world in sin and error pining_  
_Till He appeared and the soul felt its worth_

_A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices_  
_For yonder breaks a new glorious morn_

_Fall on your knees_  
_O hear the angels' voices_  
_O night divine_  
_O night when christ was born_

_A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices_  
_For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn_

_Fall on your knees_  
_O hear the angels' voices_  
_O night divine_  
_O night when Christ was born"_

Sasuke melantunkan lagu"O Holy Night"dengan merdu.  
Semua penonton yang menyaksikannya mulai terpukau.

* * *

10.15 pm.  
Konohagakure

Sesampainya di Konohagakure. Kakashi-sensei menggendong Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas di punggungnya.  
"Neji-nii... Gendong~", pinta Sasuke.  
"Apa?"  
"Gendong~", pinta Sasuke memelas.

Nejipun menggendong Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya.

* * *

Di kamar Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei?", Naruto mulai terbangun.  
"Iya, nak!"  
"Santa Clause sudah datang belum?"  
"Belum, sayang. Santa Clause baru akan datang kalau sudah lewat tengah malam"  
"O"  
"Sekarang bobo dulu, ya"

Naruto melanjutkan kembali tidurnya.

* * *

12.05 am.

Naruto mulai terbangun.  
Dengan samar-samar Naruto melihat sosok bayangan dari luar jendela.  
"Santa Clause?", katanya tanpa berpikir lagi.

Naruto dengan semangat berlari menuju jendela. Dan ketika tirai jendela di buka. Nampak sesosok pria tinggi daan gendut, berjenggot putih berpakaian merah, membawa karung besar.  
"Santa Clause!", teriak Naruto kegirangan.

Naruto membukakan pintu jendela untuk Santa.

* * *

"Santa tahu tidak alamat Jiraiya-jii yang ada di Surga?", tanya Naruto langsung.

Santa mengangguk.  
"Kalau begitu. Ini Naru ada nulis surat untuk Jiraiya-jii. Santa tolong sampaikan ke Jiraiya-jii, ya?", pinta Naruto.  
"Tentu, nak!"  
"Makasih, Santa!", Naruto memeluk Santa dengan erat.  
"Oh, ya! Jiraiya-jii juga menitip ini ke Santa. Beliau bilang ini kado Natal untuk anak-anak",

Santa menyerahkan sebuah kado ke Naruto.  
"Dari Jiraiya-jii?", kata Naruto senang.

Santa mengangguk.  
"Bukalah!",

Naruto membuka kado dengan girang. Naruto mengeluarkan isi kado itu. Sebuah bola kaca yang berkerlap-kerlip seperti bintang menyala di kamar yang gelap.  
"Waah.. bagus sekali!", Naruto terpesona.

Naruto melihat ada tulisan di bawah bola kaca itu.  
"Santa, ini bacanya apa?", tanya Naruto yang masih belum lancar membaca.  
"Our Beloved Children, Naru", kata Santa.  
"Artinya?",  
"Anak-anak kami yang tercinta, Naru", jelas Santa.

Naruto tersenyum senang.  
"Jiraiya-jii berpesan supaya Naru jangan nakal dan jangan cengeng lagi, karena bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip ini adalah mata Jiraiya-jii yang selalu memperhatikan anak-anaknya. Jiraiya-jii aka sedih kalau anak-anaknya nakal", jelas Santa.  
"OK, Jiraiya-jii! Naru janji tidak akan nakal dan cengeng lagi", janji Naruto.  
"Sekarang saatnya Santa pamit. Santa mau ke tempat-tempat lainnya. Banyak anak-anak yang sedang menunggu Santa. Naru cepat bobo ya"

Santa bersiap-siap mengemas barang-barangnya.  
"OK!", Naruto bergegas menutup jendela dan tirai.

Naruto langsung menuju tempat tidurnya  
"Oyashuminasai, Jiraiya-jii. Kurisumasu omedeto~", katanya pada bola kaca pemberian Santa tadi.

Kemudian Narutopun mulai tertidur.

* * *

Di kamar Neji dan Sasuke.

Santa Clause diam-diam mengendap masuk ke kamar Neji dan Sasuke, Santa meletakkan kado Natal di ranjang Sasuke.  
"Santa Clause?", kata Sasuke separuh terbangun.  
Santa terdiam dan mematung.  
"Cuma mimpi!", pikir Sasuke kembali tidur pulas.

"Santa Clause?", tanya Neji yang baru ke luar dari kamar mandi.

Santa terdiam dan mematung lagi.  
"Naru sedang menunggu Santa", kata Neji.  
"Santa baru saja bertemu Naru", jawab Santa ramah.  
"O", Neji kembali ke ranjang dan berbaring.  
"Oyasuminasai, Santa!", kata Neji sambil menarik selimut.  
"Oyasuminasai, Neji! Kurisumasu omedeto~"

Setelah meletakkan kado Natal untuk Neji, Santapun pergi meninggalkan kamar Neji dan Sasuke.  
"Santa tahu namaku?", pikir Neji tersadar.

* * *

Di kamar Kakashi-sensei.

Santa melepaskan semua atributnya dan mengenakan kembali piyamanya. Ternyata itu Kakashi-sensi yang tadi menyamar menjadi Santa.  
Kakashi-sensei duduk di ranjang dan mulai membaca surat dari Naruto.

Untuk Jiraiya-jii di Surga.  
Jiraiya-jii, Naru kangen sekali sama Jiraiya-jii.  
Jiraiya-jii sekarang sedang apa?  
Kangen tidak sama Naru?  
Jiraiya-jii sekarang Naru sudah kelas 1 SD lho.  
Dan Naru tidak cengeng lagi, kok.  
Karena ada Neji-nii, Sasuke dan teman-teman yang selalu menjaga Naru.  
Dan juga Kakashi-sensei yang selalu menyayangi kami.  
Kurisumasu omedeto, Jiraiya-jii.  
Naru sayang sama Jiraiya-jii.

Naru

Membaca surat Naruto, Kakashi-sensei merasa terharu dan bangga.  
"Aku senang dan bangga menjadi sensei dari anak-anak yang masih polos ini. Mereka anak-anak yang baik. Mudah-mudahan saja kebaikan mereka sampai mereka besar nanti. Amin!", harapan Kakashi-sensei untuk anak-anak didiknya.

* * *

Do You Believe in Santa? - End

* * *

Kurisumasu omedeto, Minna-san.

Ripwiu please XD


End file.
